


Colorblind

by lotioniel



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Coding is the best thing Q can do without taking his clothes off, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01-30. Джеймс Бонд/Кью. По какой-то причине Бонд и Кью вынуждены вместе работать под прикрытием. А прикрытие - влюбленная пара. Начало отношений, ночевка в одной постели и прочие радости романтики. Игра в любовь перерастает в искреннее чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

Вечеринка на яхте Пабло Мендеса в самом разгаре.   
Роскошные женщины, официанты в белом, громкая музыка.   
Кью верен своей роли — мальчик в сопровождении богатого папика — крутит головой, шумно восхищается корабельной оснасткой, пьет бокал за бокалом «пинаколаду». Без очков, с дурацким ободком на голове он очаровательно юн, розовые таблетки из серебристого блистера - «Мне нужно что-нибудь растормаживающее, ноль-ноль-семь», - превратили его в из замкнутого язвительного задрота в раскованного наглеца.  
Мендес наблюдает за Кью весь вечер. Все идет по плану, успокаивает себя Бонд и приобнимает Кью за талию.   
Кью смеется и откидывает голову ему на плечо. Мендес следит за ним немигающими черными глазами.  
\- Бауэр справа, - произносит Кью, маскируя шепот поцелуем в шею.  
Бонд улыбается: «Понял».  
Торопиться незачем, у них в запасе почти сутки. Можно наслаждаться вечером и неожиданно приятной компанией. На импровизированной сцене темнокожий музыкант терзает саксофон, звуки на долю секунды словно повисают во влажном морском воздухе, а потом обрушиваются ниагарским водопадом.   
Кью и Бонд дрейфуют от одной компании к другой, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Бонд следит за тем, чтобы Кью в разговоре не слишком обнаруживал свой интеллект.   
Бауэр исчезает с палубы в сопровождении двух высоких блондинок. Бонд готов поставить свой годовой оклад на то, что это нанятые Мендесом профессионалки, но Кью дергает его за рукав. Следом за Бауэром они пробираются сквозь толпу к спуску во внутренние помещения.   
\- Не хотите ли сыграть? - обращается к ним стоящий у лестницы бой, и Бонд согласно кивает.   
В зале накурено и шумно. Здесь тоже играет джаз — Мендес, похоже, большой поклонник Армстронга.   
Спустя десять минут Бауэр обнаруживается у рулетки. Рядом с ним африканский дипломат и итальянский коннозаводчик. И, кажется, Бауэру везет больше, чем остальным.   
\- Мартингейл (1), - выдыхает Кью в ухо Бонду.  
\- Принеси мне выпить, - громко отвечает Бонд и шлепает Кью по заднице. Кью остро улыбается - в его глазах обещание мучительной смерти - но отправляется к бару.  
Бонд меняет фишки, краем глаза следит за Кью.   
\- Позволите?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Бауэр и делает приглашающий жест. Крупье произносит: «Ваши ставки, господа?»  
\- Тринадцать, черное, - просит Кью, вручая Бонду его скотч. - Вы знаете, что в в случае идеально случайной рулетки заведение всегда будет иметь преимущество от 1,3 до 5,3 % в зависимости от типа рулетки и вида ставок? Используя различные стратегии, игрок может лишь изменить дисперсию, но не математическое ожидание результатов игры.  
\- Слишком много «пинаколады» и канала «Дискавери», - объясняет Бонд вскидывающему бровь Бауэру и делает ставку.   
\- Мне сегодня просто неприлично везет, - широко улыбается Бауэр, когда крупье придвигает ему выигрыш, и заказывает всем виски. Блондинки шумно изображают восторг.   
Глядя в открытое арийское лицо, Бонд с трудом верит, что этот человек - хладнокровный убийца.   
\- Возможно, стоит проверить вашу удачу в игре для настоящих мужчин? - говорит Бонд. - Покер?  
Бауэр легко соглашается. Вчетвером они перемещаются за освободившийся стол. Бонд прикладывает все усилия, чтобы проигрывать каждый второй круг. Когда он слишком увлекается, Кью, наблюдающий за игрой из-за его спины, сильно сжимает его плечи.  
\- Прекрасная игра, спасибо, - наконец произносит африканец, остальные кивают и пожимают друг другу руки. Бонд замечает кобуру под его широким национальным одеянием. Тут все не так просты, как стараются казаться.   
Расположившись на диванах, они продолжают говорить о бизнесе и увлечениях. Неподалеку Кью с широко распахнутыми глазами что-то обсуждает с блондинками и Мендесом.   
\- Я коллекционирую огнестрельное оружие, - роняет Бонд, когда Бауэр небрежно хвастается своим арсеналом. - Если вы когда-нибудь решитесь продать ваши пистоли пятнадцатого века, дайте мне знать.  
Карта из плотной бумаги с золотым обрезом, на который значится «James Bond, CEO, Bond Bros. Ltd», перекочевывает в визитницу Бауэра. Бонд позволяет себе один быстрый взгляд в сторону Кью. Кью улыбается — ему тоже удалось.   
\- У вас красивый мальчик, - произносит Бауэр. - Хотите совет? - и дождавшись кивка Бонда, продолжает: - Не давайте нашему радушному хозяину возможности остаться с ним наедине.  
Бонд кивает еще раз и жестом подзывает Кью к себе, отмечая, как кривится при этом лицо Мендеса.   
Кью садится подле Бонда с бутылкой рома.   
Через полчаса, когда Кью начинает совсем уже пьяно хихикать и прижиматься к Бонду, тот хватает его за предплечье и под понимающими взглядами недавних собеседников тянет вон из зала.  
\- Проводить вас в каюту, сэр? - спрашивает бой, и Бонд кивает.  
В каюте огромная кровать, пара кресел и зеркало во весь потолок.   
\- Я не буду спать с вами, Бонд, - Кью достает планшетник из портфеля и бросает его на постель. - Нам придется как-то разделить пространство. М. дал мне карт-бланш, это моя операция. Я щедр: можете устроиться в кресле.   
Бонд совершенно не собирается спать в неудобном кресле, но предпочитает промолчать. Кренясь под немыслимым углом к горизонту, Кью сдергивает с шеи свой чертов красный шарф, сбрасывает рубашку. Бонд рассматривает острые веснушчатые плечи и впалый живот.   
\- Сколько тебе лет, Кью? - неожиданно даже для себя, спрашивает Бонд, подходя ближе.  
\- Двадцать семь, хотя это едва ли имеет какое-то значение, - произносит Кью, делая шаг назад. Его зрачки расширены, почти полностью поглотили радужку, он тяжело дышит.   
О, боже, да у него стоит, понимает Бонд.  
\- О! - говорит Кью, с интересом рассматривая ширинку. - Нет, не принимайте на свой счет. Побочный эффект «триггера», очень неудобный. Это пройдет.  
\- Ты не собираешься что-то сделать с этим? - светски интересуется Бонд.  
\- А вы хотите мне помочь? - усмехается Кью.   
\- Только если ты хорошо попросишь, - возвращает усмешку Бонд.  
Кью растерянно смотрит на него, и Бонд смеется в голос. Кью совершенно не умеет играть в такие игры, и все розовые таблетки мира не исправят этого.   
Бонд проводит рукой по его бедру, и Кью замирает, не в силах пошевелиться.   
\- Спать в кресле я не буду, - шепчет Бонд, и его пальцы скользят вверх по животу. - Кровать достаточно широка, чтобы мы оба могли устроиться с комфортом.  
Кью вздрагивает всем телом. Бонду кажется забавной его реакция.   
\- Здесь нет камер, нет нужды изображать страсть, - Кью не пытается оттолкнуть Бонда, но в его голосе слышатся едва уловимые умоляющие нотки.  
\- Я и не собирался ничего изображать, - отвечает Бонд, продолжая осторожно касаться обнаженной кожи. Он знает, что после убойной дозы спиртного и «растормаживающего» Кью не в состоянии контролировать свое тело. Если бы Бонд захотел, Кью уже стонал бы под ним и просил глубже и сильнее. Но Бонд не хочет. Не хочет так. - Проверьте перемещения Бауэра и Мендеса, - бросает Бонд, отстраняясь.  
Кью судорожно вздыхает и кивает головой. Его лицо выражает разочарование и облегчение одновременно. 

(1) Мартингейл — система управления ставками в азартных играх.


End file.
